


First Date

by AkaashisDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Nervous Tanaka, Tanakiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	First Date

Tanaka was terrified of screwing up this chance. Kiyoko had finally agreed to go on a date with him. He had planned for days trying to get it just right.

First, he would take her to a movie- one he remembered her mentioning wanting to see. Then he would take her out to eat at a cozy café- figuring a fancy restaurant would be too much after a casual movie. After that, he would take her home and be sure to walk her to her door.

It was a simple and classic date. Unfortunately, it wasn't a holiday so there were no festivals to take her to. He had been sure to double-check.

When Tanaka had first arrived to pick Kiyoko up, he had knocked on her door. He had to wait only a moment before she opened the door. As soon as he saw her, he was speechless. The normal attire she wore when he saw her was nowhere to be seen. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that brought out her eyes.

His mind screamed at him to say something about how she looked, but his brain was fried at the extravagance before him. Kiyoko managed to break his gaping fish-like stare. "Hey, Tanaka. Is this okay? I wasn't sure what to wear."

Tanaka swallowed hard before nodding and stuttering out, "I-It's pe-perf-perfect!" Kiyoko smiled and nodded. Tanaka offered his arm to her. She took it gracefully with a small 'thank you.'

When they got to the movies, he ordered the tickets and lead her to the theater. She smiled softly. "I've been wanting to see this movie since it came out. How did you know?"

Tanaka spoke quickly and loudly. "I'm not stalking you, I swear!" She giggled at his reaction. With the giggle seeming to calm Tanaka's nerves slightly, he spoke again. "I mean... I remembered you- uh- mentioning it once." 

Kiyoko grabbed Tanaka's hand softly. The action was such a surprise to Tanaka that it was astounding he hadn't broken his neck to look at their interlaced hands. "Thank you, Ryu." 

'She- She called me- My first- She- Oh boy!' No sentence would be finished. His mind had officially started malfunctioning at the nickname. 

He was eternally grateful when the movie started. Not having to say anything took a great weight off his shoulders. Kiyoko, however, had still managed to constantly fluster the worried Tanaka by holding his hand and even leaning against him during the film. 

Soon the film came to an end, but Tanaka's hand remained in Kiyoko's grasp.

Dinner was still held at the little intimate café Tanaka had planned for the date. It was romantic for a café. Tanaka could only hope Kiyoko would feel the same way.

A few moments after they were settled into a booth, Kiyoko spoke. "Ryu, you can stop worrying so much. I'm truly enjoying myself. I also wouldn't have said yes if I didn't like you back."

Tanaka blinked a few times. "You like me?" Kiyoko nodded. "And you're having a nice time?" Another nod. "And that's the second time you've called me 'Ryu' tonight?" 

The last question elicited a laugh from Kiyoko. "Yes, Ryu. Now, will you stop fretting? Go back to normal so we can have a pleasant conversation over dinner."

And so he did. Tanaka and Kiyoko talked for nearly an hour while enjoying a nice meal in the café. Topics ranged from how things had been since graduating high school to job goals to hobbies to places they each wished to travel. They talked bout whatever they could before the cafe closed for the night.

When Tanaka drove Kiyoko home, he walked her to her door just like he had planned. "Well, I guess this is goodnight." Tanaka didn't want the night to end. It had been incredible, and Kiyoko even said she liked him back! "Care to go out again next week?" He had to ask. He had to hear her say yes again.

"Of course, Ryu. I'd love to." Her simple reply still brought out his goofy grin. "Goodnight, Ryu." She unlocked her door, before leaning in to give Tanaka a soft kiss on the cheek. His face turned crimson as his eyes transformed into saucers. 

'SHE KISSED ME!,' his thoughts screamed on repeat. He stood there for several long minutes after the door had been shut before finally making his way back to the car to leave.

His last thoughts before he pulled away were, 'Maybe. Just maybe. She actually will be my wife one day. Just like I had believed when I first saw her.'


End file.
